Estaré aquí cuando tú mundo comience a caer
by MAndrew
Summary: oneshot Sólo 18 SxA


**Estaré aquí cuando tú mundo comience a caer.**

A veces me pregunto el por qué tú cambio de actitud. Desde que Athena revivió a todos los santos tú pareces vivir en otro mundo, lejos de este, donde nadie puede ir.

A veces quisiera ir a tú templo, tomarte en mis brazos y susurrarte cosas al oído tales como un simple "te quiero" pero eso es algo que no me puedo permitir, ¿qué dirían los otros de todo esto? Seríamos la segunda pareja homosexual del santuario, siendo la primera los ya conocidos Milo y Camus.

En el templo del patriarca puedo ver en tus ojos un gran vacío y una profunda tristeza, y es en esos momentos en los cuales me gustaría ser el que pudiese llenar aquél vacío dentro de tú corazón. Ya todos han terminado de comer y comienzan a desalojar el lugar, camino rápidamente a donde te encuentras y trato de entablar alguna platica.

¿Te parece si vemos películas en mí templo? Me he conseguido algunas muy buenas

Si claro, suena bien...

Aquella respuesta pareció no tener ninguna emoción, era una palabra vacía, ni siquiera me miraste para responder y sentí un gran dolor en mí pecho... quisiera tanto saber qué es lo que te ocurre... por qué ese cambio tan grande... pues cuando estábamos con Aioros en los viejos tiempos eras alguien alegre que siempre mostraba una sonrisa a quien la necesitase.

Pues entonces nos veremos en mí templo a las 10 pm – dije dando mí mejor sonrisa, pero no pareció importarte-

Ahí estaré...

Luego te vi bajando con Dm, aunque al menos a él si lo miras.. ¿es que acaso no te caigo bien? Sé que soy el "bufón" del santuario, pero no creo que eso sea algún motivo para que me ignores de esa manera.

Ya eran casi las 9, tenía todo listo para tú llegada.. las películas, las palomitas de maíz, todo bien limpio. Comencé a dar vueltas tratando de hacer tiempo, sólo pensaba en ti... ¿es que acaso estoy tan enamorado? Quisiera tanto ir al templo de mi hermano y decirle todo lo que siento... pero quizás él me regañe por esto y en el mejor de los casos sólo se enfade conmigo.

Sentí que encendías tú cosmos al estar en mí casa, pensando el tiempo pasó volando, fui al centro de mi templo y ahí te vi, parado con una teñida muy distinta a la que siempre usa, unos jeans azules que te sentaban muy bien, arriba una playera azul oscuro y sobre ella una chaqueta de mezclilla negra desabrochada.

Cuando te vi algo tenías distinto... aquella mirada que marcaba un gran vacío había desaparecido... y es más... tenías una sonrisa en tú rostro... ¿será que acaso pasó algo entre él y Dm?... el sólo hecho de pensar en esa posibilidad hizo que me doliese el pecho...

Que bueno que viniste Shura

Gracias por invitarme Aioria, ten te he traído esto

Tomé la pequeña caja, la abrí y encontré un collar de plata que decía Aioria.

Wow, gracias... pero no era necesario...

Vamos no es para tanto... ¿qué tal si vamos a ver esas películas?

Estuvimos largo rato viendo la película, pero lo mejor fue escucharte reír... ¿hace cuanto tiempo que no escuchaba una risa proveniente de ti? Creo que desde antes que mataras a mi hermano..

Mientras vemos la película, trato de tomar tu mano... pero podría ser algo muy peligroso.. a pesar de que te conozco hace ya mucho tiempo no sé cuál puede ser tú reacción. Podrías enojarte y hasta pelear conmigo y decirle a todo el mundo lo que traté de hacer ó podrías aceptar y responder a mis señas.. pero eso es algo imposible... tú, el más fiel a Athena fijarse en.. ¿mi?, podría entender que te fijases incluso en mí hermano, pues sé que desde que supiste que aquél bebe que traía consigo era Athena has sentido cierta admiración hacia él...

Aioria...

Todos mis pensamientos se fueron al instante al escuchar tú voz, me ves fijamente, directo a mis ojos...no sé por qué siento una sensación muy extraña en mí corazón... me he puesto rojo y sé que es muy visible...

Te miro con algo de miedo... si llegases a saber todo lo que estaba pensando seguro me golpearía... pero... la verdad es que no puedo creerlo... acaso... ¿está sonriendo?...

Sin darme cuenta colocó su mano sobre la mía... la tomó y la llevó a su cara para besarla... te miro algo extrañado...

Sh...Shura?

Shhhh... no digas nada... sólo déjate llevar por el momento...

Pude ver como te acercabas a mí, colocaste una de tus manos en mi mejilla y suavemente me besaste... sentí por primera vez aquél sabor con el que tanto soñaba y era el motivo de todas las veces que me masturbaba pensando en tí.

Suavemente comenzaste a bajar por mi cuello dando pequeños mordiscos... yo creía estar en el paraíso.. jamás hubiese imaginado que podría llegar a tal estado... comencé a sentir mi sangre correr mi cuerpo sonrojándome aún más de lo que ya estaba.

Con mi mano comencé a enredar tus negros cabellos, me incliné para besar tu cabeza.. sentí un agradable olor a miel provenir de él...

Mi labor se vio interrumpida cuando volviste a besar mis labios... sin darme cuenta, casi por instinto, abrí mis piernas abrasándote con ellas...

Aioria... ¿seguro que quieres esto?

Como respuesta recibió un beso en sus labios... comenzó a introducir su lengua en mi boca, parecía como si tuviésemos una pelea entre nuestras lenguas, para ver quien entraba en la boca de quien.

Estiré mis brazos y te abracé por el cuello... dejaste mi boca para volver a besar mi cuello mientras sacabas la camisa que llevaba puesta... de un sólo tiro la has sacado por completo y bajaste a lamer mis tetillas...

El contacto de tú lengua con mi tetilla me hizo dar un pequeño gemido... al escucharme me miraste con una sonrisa pícara y seguiste con lo tuyo.

Luego bajaste mis pantalones y mi boxer negro con una estampa de un león.

¿Así tienes toda tu ropa?- preguntaste divertido-

Eh.. no.. es sólo esta... y mi bata de baño...

Comenzaste a bajar mi boxer con tus dientes... podía sentir tu pera rozando mi entre pierna ya erecta... luego de bajarlo metiste mi miembro en tú boca y comenzaste a chuparlo y a masturbarme mientras lo hacías...

Tomé tu cabeza y la separé un momento... me miraste extrañado, pero cambiaste tu cara cuando comencé a quitar toda tu ropa, dejándote totalmente desnudo...

Me acosté sobre el suelo mientras estabas de rodillas, tomé tú miembro y lo comencé a chupar del mismo modo como tú lo habías hecho momentos atrás...vi como echabas tú cabeza hacia atrás dando pequeños gemidos de placer... sabía que ya estabas bien excitado cuando sentí tú mano presionar mi cabeza en contra de tí.. pero no me molestaba... al contrario me gustaba que lo hicieras...

Después de un rato me detuviste y comenzaste a acostarme en el suelo colocando tú cuerpo sobre el mio... recuerdo que me susurraste "Te amo Aioria"... y luego de eso sentí uno de tus dedos invadir mi entrada... di un gemido de dolor... que momentos después pasó a ser de placer... luego vi como te pusiste entre mis piernas, ya sabía lo que iba a pasar... así que cerré los ojos... te volviste a acercar a mí y me dijiste "prometo hacerlo lo más suave posible" y junto con eso me besaste nuevamente... no pude evitar sonreír...

El contacto entre tú miembro y mi entrada hizo que un escalofrío recorriera mi espalda... aferré mis manos a tus fuertes brazos... y comenzaste a empujar... aunque lo hiciste de manera tan suave no pude evitar dar un gemido de dolor.. pues claro, es la primera vez que alguien me penetra.

El vaivén que hacías era rítmico y suave... que en muy poco tiempo pasó a ser solamente placer... un placer que jamás pensé existiera...

Junto con tus embestidas comenzaste masturbarme al mismo ritmo... recuerdo haberte abrazado con mis piernas para que entraras lo más posible...

Se podían sentir nuestros jadeos y nuestros gemidos como si estuviesen sincronizados.. di un último gemido de placer cuando sentí mi propio semen caer sobre mi abdomen... y seguido escuché un gemido de tú parte... sintiendo tú liquido dentro de mí...

Caíste rendido sobre mí y nos abrazamos por mucho tiempo...

Aioria... considera ese collar como nuestro anillo de compromiso... ya nunca te dejaré ir...

Gracias Shura...- te beso la frente-

Comenzamos a vestirnos... todo estaba en silencio.. pero tenía que sacarme algunas dudas..

Shura... ¿qué hablabas con DM?

Pues... de nada importante... ¿por?

Es que... antes me ignorabas... y de pronto hoy después de hablar con él.. has cambiado mucho...

Bueno... la verdad... es que él sabía que estaba enamorado de tí... y él me dio el valor para hablarte...

Sólo sonreí y seguimos vistiéndonos... pero luego... me dio miedo... ¿qué dirían los demás?... sobre todo mi hermano...

Shura...

¿sí?

¿tú crees que esto... está mal?

¿A qué te refieres?

¿Qué dirán los otros, cuando se enteren de esto?

¿Tú se los quieres decir Aioria?

No lo sé... tengo miedo a sus reacciones... sobre todo a mí hermano...

¿Temes que se enfade contigo por esto?

Algo así... yo lo quiero mucho... y me dolería que me diese vuelta la espalda... cuando más lo necesito...

Entiendo a que te refieres Aioria...pero si él realmente te quiere.. lo entenderá...

¿Y si no lo hace? ¿Y ni nadie en el santuario lo hace?¿Y si nuestras vidas se vuelven un infierno?

Entonces... Estaré aquí cuando tú mundo comience a caer...

Junto a eso me diste un beso en la frente y nos quedamos dormidos frente a la chimenea que alumbraba nuestros cuerpos abrazados sobre el sofá...

Fin


End file.
